Choi Si Won
Perfil *'Nombre:' 시원 / Siwon *'Nombre real:' 최시원 / Choi Si Won *'Nombre chino': 始源 / Shǐ Yuán *'Apodos: '''MaSi. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actor y Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 184 cm *'Peso:' 65kg *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Conejo *'Familia: Padres y hermana menor (Choi Ji Won) *'''Agencia: SM Entertainment **'Sub-Agencia:' Label SJ Biografía Nació y se crió en el seno de una estricta familia cristiana protestante en Corea. Su familia posee una de las cadenas de supermercados más grande en Seúl y también empresas radicadas en Japón. En 2003, a la edad de 16 años, fue recomendado a una audición para el Starlight Casting System de la agencia SM Entertainment, a pesar de la negativa inicial de sus padres, asistió a la audición y fue aceptado. Comenzó a tomar clases privadas de canto, baile y lecciones de actuación. A finales del 2003, fue enviado a los dormitorios con los otros alumnos y empezó a asistir al entrenamiento junto con los demás. Ese mismo año, hizo su primera aparición en los medios de comunicación en el vídeo musical de Dana (CSJH (The Grace)) "What Is Love". Dramas *My Fellow Citizens (KBS2, 2019) *Revolutionary Love (tvN, 2017) *Dramaworld (Viki, 2016, cameo) *She Was Pretty (MBC, 2015) *The Man in the Mask (KBS, 2015, cameo, Ep. 1) *Billion Dollar Inheritors (China, 2014, sin emitirse aún) *Fall In Love With You Again (CCTV, 2015) *The King of Dramas (SBS, 2012) *Extravagant Challenge (GTV, 2011) *Poseidon (KBS, 2011) *Athena (KBS, 2010) *Oh! My Lady (SBS, 2010) *Stage of Youth (CCTV2, 2009, cameo) *Legend of Hyang Dan (MBC, 2007) *Spring Waltz (KBS, 2006) *18 vs. 29 (KBS, 2005) *Precious Family (KBS2, 2004-2005, cameo) Temas para Dramas *"Only You" - tema para She Was Pretty (2015) *"Worthless" - tema para Oh! My Lady (2010) Películas *SMTOWN The Stage (2015) *To the Fore (2015) *Helios (2015) *Dragon Blade (2015) *Super Show 4 3D (2013) *I AM (2012) *SMTOWN Live in Tokyo Special Edition (2012) *Super Show 3 3D (2011) *Attack On The Pin-Up Boys (2007) *Battle of Wits (2006) Temas para Películas *"赤色壯舉 (Chi Se Zhuang Ju)" - tema para Helios (2015) - Junto a Jacky Cheung Programas de TV *Life Bar (tvN, 2017) - junto a Gong Myung *Radio Star (MBC, 2015.07.15) - Junto a Lee Teuk, Heechul, Ye Sung, Eun Hyuk y Donghae *Gag Concert (KBS, 2015.05.31) *We Are In Love/We Are Dating (JSTB China, 2015) - Junto a Liu Wen *Infinity Challenge (MBC, 2015, Ep. 420-424) *Radio Star (MBC, 2014.10.08, Ep. 395) - Junto a Lee Teuk, Kang In y Eun Hyuk *Strongest Group/The Ultimate Group/最强天团 (Jiangsu TV, 2014.08.08) *Happy Together 3 (KBS, 2014, Ep. 335) - Junto a Jackie Chan y Narsha *Infinity Challenge (MBC, 2013.06.29) - Cameo junto con Kang In y Lee Dong Hae *Thank You (SBS, 2013, Ep. 22) - Junto a BoA *Cool Kiz on the Block (KBS, 2013, Ep. 5) *Radio Star (MBC, 2012, Ep. 295-296) - Junto a Lee Teuk, Shin Dong y Eun Hyuk *Star Life Theater (KBS, 2012) *Running Man (SBS, 2010, 2012, 2013) Ep. 22, 75, 135 *ICON / Concert for Beautiful People (MBC, 2010, MC) *Win Win (KBS; 2010; Ep. 20) Con Taecyeon y Jung Yong Hwa *Let's Go Dream Team 2 (KBS, 2010, Ep. 33) *Night Star (KBS, 2010, Ep. 5) *Star Golden Bell (KBS, 2009-2010, Ep. 229,236) *Come to Play (MBC, 2009, Ep. 231) *Explorers of the Human Body (SBS, 2007-2008) *YaShimManMan (SBS, 2007, Ep. 220) - Junto a Kim Ki Bum *Super Summer (Mnet, 2007) - Junto a Lee Dong Hae y Kim Ki Bum *Super Junior Mini-Drama (Mnet, 2006) *Mystery 6 (Mnet, 2006) *Super Junior Full House (SBS; 2006) *Real Romance Love Letter 3 (SBS, 2006) *Real Romance Love Letter 2 (SBS, 2006) *X-Man (SBS; 2005; Ep. 102-103, 133-134, 148-150) *Super Junior Show (KM, 2005-2006) Programas de Radio *Idol True Colors (MBC C-Radio, 2015.01.10, Ep. 39) *Super Junior Kiss The Radio 'Sukira' (KBS, 2014.09.10) - Junto a Super Junior *Super Junior Kiss The Radio 'Sukira' (KBS, 2013.06.07) *I Like Radio 娛樂e世代 (Taiwán, 2013.02.20) - Junto a Eun Hyuk, Lee Dong Hae y Zhou Mi *Cinetown Radio (SBS, 2013.02.14) *Shindong's SimSimTaPa (MBC, 2011.12.31) - Junto a Eun Hyuk y Lee Dong Hae *Choi Hwa Jung's Power Time (SBS, 2009.04.06) - Junto a Super Junior Aportes Musicales Composición, letra y arreglos: *"Don't Leave Me" - Super Junior: This is Love - 7o Album Repackaged (2014) Vídeos Musicales *"Motorcycle" - Super Junior D&E (2014) *"Hoot" - Girls' Generation (2010) *"Seoul" - Super Junior & Girls' Generation (2009) *"Fireflies" (Junto a Lee Dong Hae) - Ariel Lin (2009) *"The Left Shore Of Happiness" (Junto a Han Geng) - Zhang Li Yin (2008) *I Will (Junto a Han Geng) - Zhang Li Yin (2008) *"Timeless - Parte II" (Junto a Han Geng) - Zhang Li Yin (ft. Xiah Junsu) (2006) *"Timeless - Parte I" (Junto a Han Geng) - Zhang Li Yin (ft. Xiah Junsu) (2006) *"What Is Love" - Dana (2003) Anuncios *Line Taiwán ‘Battle to The West’ (Juego RPG) *Helianthus *Line Asia *Mamonde Age Control *Elite *12Plus *Seoul Milk *Pepsi *Black Jacket *12Plus (Junto a Heechul y Ye Sung) *Reaction - "W" de la marca SK Telesys *12Pluss Miracle *Miracle BB Perfect Powder *SK W Smartphone *Acer *Mamonde *12Plus (Junto a Tiffany, Lee Dong Hae y Kyu Hyun) *Caffe Latte *Mamonde First Energy Serum (Junto a Kwon Yu Ri) *SPAO Vest (Junto a Lee Teuk y Eun Hyuk) *Mamonde Ultra Repair Cream (Junto a Yuri) Colaboraciones * STATION X (for every child, UNICEF) - This is Your Day (junto a Do Young de NCT, BoA, Sunny de SNSD, Su Ho de EXO, Tae Min de SHINee y Wendy de Red Velvet) (2019) * W-Foundation - Together as One (2016) Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop: 'Super Junior **'Sub-grupo: 'Super Junior M **'Tipo de voz:' Barítono *'Educación:' **Seúl Sincheon Elementary School **Jamsil Middle School **Apgujeong High School **Universidad Inha: Teatro y Cine,con Kim Ryeo Wook (Graduado) **Universidad Inha: Administración de Empresas con especialización en cultura (fusión MSc) *'Posición: '''Vocalista y Bailarín. *'Idiomas: Coreano (Lengua materna), Chino (Avanzado) e Inglés (Avanzado). *'Religión: '''Cristiano. *'Especialidad: 'Tocar guitarra, batería; Taekwondo; Mandarín. *'Hobbies: 'Jugar basketball y tenis. *'Mascota: 'Tenía un perro de raza bulldog francés llamado Bugsy, pero debido al incidente del 2017 fue enviado al campo y ya no está bajo el cuidado de la familia de Choi Siwon. *'Fanclub: '''Siwonest. *Nació el 7 de Abril de 1986, pero fue certificado el 10 de febrero de 1987. Ésta última es tomada como su fecha de nacimiento legal mas no real. *A sus 14 años, fue el más joven en Corea en obtener la cuarta fila en el cinturón negro en taekwondo, cambiando la regla que existía en ese momento de obtenerse a los 18 años. *En el 2004, antes de debutar en Super Junior, fue enviado a estudiar chino en Beijing, junto a su compañera de agencia Kim Hyo Yeon, siendo esa la primera vez que la SM enviaba a alguien a estudiar fuera de Corea. *Su familia posee una de las cadenas de supermercados más grandes en Seul. *Toca la batería e incluso manifestó haber aprendido de manera autodidacta. En septiembre del 2006 tocó con TRAX en el programa de música de la SBS Popular Songs. Esto debido a que su baterista había dejado la banda. *Apareció en la edición de otoño 2012 de la revista norteamericana VMAN, cuya sesión fotográfica fue llevada a cabo por el reconocido diseñador y fotógrafo Karl Lagerfeld, quien es el diseñador jefe y director creativo de la casa de moda Chanel. *Es embajador de buena voluntad de la UNICEF en Corea junto con YoonA. *En 2013 Audi Korea eligió a Siwon y Ha Jung Woo como embajadores oficiales de esta conocida marca de autos. Eligieron a Siwon por ser uno de los artistas con muchos talentos y por su gran popularidad mundial (una de las principales estrellas del Hallyu), él es la cara del modelo Audi R8 Spyder. *Se ubicó en el puesto #7 entre “Las 100 caras más atractivas del 2013” según la lista de Críticos Independientes (TC Candler), en el puesto #1 del Top5 de “Los miembros más guapos de grupos masculinos de KPop” de la encuesta de Showbiz Korea del canal Arirang y ocupó el puesto #1 en el ranking "Mejor Idol Visual" hecho en el programa "Super Idol Chart Show". *Fue uno de los invitados al concierto benéfico “2014 Peace & Love & Friendship” organizado en Beijing por Jackie Chan para celebrar su cumpleaños #60. *Fue escogido como parte del elenco de la película "Dragon Blade" la cual es protagonizada por Jackie Chan, Adrien Brody y John Cusack. Sus grabaciones fueron aproximadamente a mitad de año y su estreno fue en febrero de 2015. Poco después se confirmó su papel para la película "To the Fore" junto a Eddie Peng y Shawn Dou. Tal película fue grabada en varios países como Taiwán, Hong Kong, Italia, entre otros. *Se cayó de una bicicleta mientras se encontraba en una de las grabaciones para la película “To the Fore”. Aunque no hubo información exacta sobre sus lesiones hay imágenes donde se le ve usando un cuello ortopédico y un yeso o vendaje en uno de sus brazos. Aún así él decidió asistir al SMTown llevado a cabo en Shanghai el 18 de octubre usando una bufanda para cubrir el cuello que estuvo usando y así poder saludar a sus fans. *Se ubicó en el puesto #2 en "The 100 Most Handsome Faces of 2014" la lista de Críticos Independientes (TC Candler). Es el segundo año consecutivo que es incluido en la lista. *Está participando en el programa "We Are In Love" junto a la modelo Liu Wen. Este programa es la versión china de We Got Married y su primer episodio se emitió el 19 de abril. *Se convertirá en co-productor de una película que estará basada en un popular webtoon coreano titulado “Interview”. Siwon se ha unido a EnterMedia Pictures para comprar los derechos del webtoon de Daum del año 2011. *Fue nombrado como embajador para el décimo primer Festival Internacional de Música y Cine de Jecheon (JIMFF - Jecheon International Music & Film Festival) junto a Han Sun Hwa. Ambos asistieron a la conferencia de prensa el 14 de julio. *Iniciará su servicio militar como oficial de policia recluta el 19 de Noviembre del 2015, al igual que Max Chang Min de TVXQ (DBSK). *Aparecerá con un cameo en el drama Dramaworld el cual grabó antes de ingresar a su servicio militar. *Esta en el puesto #12 de los rostros mas bellos de la revista TC Cantler. * Terminó su servicio militar el 18 de agosto del 2017. * Choi Si Won viajó a Vietnam a hacer trabajo comunitario del 21 al 25 de agosto a través de UNICEF a días de haber recibido la baja del servicio militar. En septiembre del 2017 recibió un reconocimiento especial por su trabajo con UNICEF y una carta de apreciación. * El 30 de septiembre de 2017, la CEO de Hanilkwan, un exclusivo restaurante coreano, fue mordida por el perro de un vecino que no llevaba correa. Falleció seis días después por envenenamiento de la sangre (septicemia), y se reveló que el perro era de Choi Siwon y su familia. ** El 21 de octubre, Choi Siwon escribió una disculpa en su Instagram personal, diciendo: “Este es Choi Siwon. Inclino mi cabeza en disculpa a la desconsolada familia, que debe estar pasando por una gran conmoción y tristeza en este momento. Me siento muy arrepentido por el incidente en el que recientemente estuvo involucrado el perro de nuestra familia. Expreso mis más sinceras condolencias a la familia del difunto. Como miembro de una familia criando un perro, siento un gran sentido de la responsabilidad. Debería haber mantenido una estrecha supervisión en todo momento, pero mi descuido provocó un incidente horrible y estoy reflexionando profundamente. Me aseguraré de que esto no vuelva a suceder. Me disculpo por causar problemas. Que descanse en paz”. ** La hermana mayor y co-CEO de Hanilkwan dijo en una entrevista: “Es cierto que mi hermana falleció de una infección secundaria, aparte de otras complicaciones, tras ser mordida por su perro. Sin embargo, hemos decidido perdonarles porque éramos vecinos cercanos y lo contrario no traería de vuelta a mi hermana. El hijo de mi hermana quiere llorar su muerte tranquilo. No planeamos tomar acciones legales contra la familia de Choi Siwon. No queremos ser compensados. El hijo de mi hermana tienen alrededor de la misma edad que Choi Siwon. Ambos son jóvenes. Es trágico que mi hermana falleciese, pero no queremos arruinar las vidas de esos jóvenes. Choi Siwon visitó a nuestra familia varias veces para disculparse. Incluso lloró en el funeral. Sostuve sus manos y le perdoné”. ** La oficina del distrito de Gangnam ha multado oficialmente a la familia de Choi Siwon con 50,000 won (aproximadamente 44 dólares) por negligencia el 24 de octubre; "Junto al aviso se adjuntó un formulario para protestar contra la multa pero no hemos recibido ninguna notificación aún". La razón de la multa es no haber usado una correa con su perro en la calle. ** Mientras que los detalles específicos sobre el proceso infeccioso de la CEO no han sido revelados, la familia de Choi Siwon publicó los resultados de la oficina del distrito mostrando que el perro fue revisado y dio negativo a pseudomonas aeruginosa o algún tipo de bacteria negativa. El hospital donde fue tratada la victima también anunció que la bacteria que causó su choque séptico rara vez se encuentra en la boca de los perros. La hermana mayor de la víctima también explicó que su hermana solo se quedó en el hospital durante una hora, por lo que es poco probable que muriera de una infección secundaria en el hospital. ** A medida que continúa la controversia, varios cibernautas exigieron que Bugsy debía ser sacrificado por quitar una vida humana, si bien la familia de la victima declaró que no iba a pedir el sacrificio del animal, el perro fue llevado al campo por seguridad. ** Después de que se anunciara que haría comeback con su grupo en 2017 y que grabó el MV de Black Suit junto a ellos, se decidió que no participaría en las promociones, esto debido al incidente. Finalmente, el 13 de enero de 2018 se integró con el grupo en las promociones de Black Suit en el K-Wave 2 Music Festival. Enlaces''' *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Weibo Oficial *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Galería Siwon1.jpg Siwon2.jpg Siwon3.jpg Siwon4.jpg Siwon5.jpg 358656666.jpg MSB SW02.jpg SuperJunior_4.jpg Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:SJ Label Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:CActor